


Papyrus Remembers

by troubledsouls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Is this angst I think it counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sans…?”</p><p>Papyrus’s voice was quiet. Subdued. It sent Sans into a panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus Remembers

“Sans…?”

Papyrus’s voice was quiet. Subdued. It sent Sans into a panic. 

Papyrus was _never_ quiet or subdued. 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“whats up, bro?” Sans tried to keep his voice even as he looked over at his brother. 

“For you, does time ever…” Papyrus paused, as if searching for the right word. “Uh, reset?”

Shivers crawled down Sans’s spine. “yeah.”

“Oh.” Papyrus stared down at his legs, at the couch beneath them. “Does that mean you remember me… Dying?”

“yeah.” Sans fought back a sob. He could tell Papyrus was doing the same. 

“What happens after I die?”

“there are a lot of different outcomes.”

“When the human is killing everything.”

“they kill everything until they get to me.”

“And?”

“i kill them over and over until they finally kill me. and then eventually it resets and we live it all again. sometimes we get out. sometimes we die.”

Papyrus seemed to think that over for a few long, silent moments. “The human is coming.”

Sans blinked. “yeah.” A single tear slipped out of his eye socket before he could stop it. 

Papyrus clenched a fist. “If they decide to kill this time…” He looked over at Sans, right eye glowing blue. “I will be ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks wow


End file.
